


You Got Yourself Into This One Talion

by MaLady335



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Talion doesn't like to think too much about what orcs do when he's not busy hunting or recruiting them. Unfortunately he gets stuck and learns that orcs do indeed fuck.
Relationships: Orc/Orc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You Got Yourself Into This One Talion

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with some other projects so I pumped out this quick oneshot. I don't write Talion a lot and thought I'd give it a try.
> 
> Also recently finished Shadow of War those last sieges are hard af and so time consuming. Talion really got the short end of the stick with the true ending.

Talion didn’t spend a lot of time observing orcs when he wasn't hunting them. He’d hunted them for years whenever they dared to move beyond the wall and just generally disliked them for the reason any other man would. But he’s found himself watching them more lately. Mainly because he has to. This warchief has killed him twice already and he really doesn’t want to have it happen a third time. So Talion has been spending some time observing the fort, learning their shifts and taking control of key orcs. There were a lot of little things he was a little surprised by. Like how much they seemed to be talking about him. Talion was aware that he was no small fry in Mordor. Not able to stay dead was novel enough but he never realized how much they speculated about him. It was kinda flattering but also really annoying. 

But there were other things to. One’s that he tried not to think too much about back when he was a proper ranger. Like the scene he was unfortunately trapped watching right now. He’d climbed down because he intended to mark this archer but than a defender had climbed up forcing Talion into the shadows and it was only when he had his back to the corner that he realized he couldn’t climb up from here, he was trapped. Cursing in his head he stayed down and out of sight.

“You know I’m on duty, you’re gonna get us both in trouble if you keep bothering me.” Looking over the barrel he was hiding behind he watched as the defender sat down his shield and was petting at the side of the other orcs face.

“You like when I bother you, if you didn’t you’d ask me to leave, or kick me in the balls.” Talion quickly wished he had a way out of this as he saw the bigger uruk grab the archer by the ass and pull him towards him.

Talion looked away hoping that they’d hurry it up. He could turn both of them but there was a group of uruks at a fire just below so one of them would most definitely be able to shout about him. Putting the whole fort on alert which would cause them to change their shifts, wasting the past several days of work. So he was stuck, Celebrimbor’s silence was noted. Talion wondered where that elf went when he wasn’t lecturing Talion. A moan and some very wet smacking sounds that had him blushing made him wonder if Celebrimbor could take him with him for about 20mins. After about a minute of that quiet moaning and wet mouth noises Talion just couldn’t take what visuals his mind was giving him and just looked.

The archer was leaning over the defender, both of them with their pants down. The archer was licking and sucking up along the side of the bigger uruks burnt face. And from where Talion was sitting he had a good angle to see that orc had two fingers up the smaller ones ass. It bothered Talion that he was moved by this. He’d much rather leave and ignore the feelings this was igniting in him. But here he was trapped, forced to sit with them and a certain something hardening between his legs that he would will back to flaccidity if he could. Talion looked away again, hoping that peak would settle his mind.

This did not succeed. In fact without the visual it was easy for Talion to push aside that he was listening to orcs and not a couple of fellow rangers having a tumble out in the wilds. Something about that disturbed him in a way he couldn’t put words to. It’s why he went back to looking. The wet sounds had grown louder and he could see why. The archer had the bigger one in his mouth. His head bobbing up and down, a large clawed hand holding onto his thinning hair. 

It took only the slightest glance down to see the archer’s manhood, ’is that what you’d call it on an orc’ Talion thought.

It was hard and Talion found himself struggling to look away. Especially when a hand came down to stroke it. 

“Talion stop gawking and just kill them.” Celebrimbor’s sudden appearance gave Talion such a start he almost fell right into the barrel concealing him.

Celebrimbor’s tone and expression was even more sour than usual, “I’m not going to kill them while in the middle of….” He felt hesitant to say the word to the ever judgeful wraith that was glaring at him, “Not even orcs deserve that.” 

Celebrimbor kneeled there staring at him for an uncomfortably long time. The moans coming from the other side of the barrel only made it worse. He’d only felt this kind of shame when his father caught him staring at an older couple of teens who were kissing and touching each other under a tree. Celebrimor had the same hard stare of disappointment. But a louder groan had Celebrimbor vanishing into the air. Apparently shaming Talion was not worth listening to this. 

“Quiet the others will hear you.” That was the bigger ones voice.

Looking over the archer was straddling him. From this angle it was hard to tell exactly what he was doing. Talion wished he didn’t feel a desire to get a better look. Like most rangers while it was well known all of what orcs were capable of for the most part no one wanted think of them as sexual beings. It was harder to imagine killing them so easily if you knew they could be intimate. Some would say they could only do violence but the scene Talion was witnessing made it clear that was not entirely the case. It had him feeling a twinge of guilt as his mind considered what exactly an orc mean when they said they were blood brothers with one another. As far as Talion knew it did not mean literal brothers and some of the things a blood brother would yell and how ferociously they’d fight made a bit more sense now. 

The archer leaned down to lay on top of the other orc while rolling his hips. A light smacking sound let him know they were kissing. Something he didn’t think orcs did. The defender rolled them over so he was on top. The smaller one smacked him on the shoulder in annoyance but that just had the other one chuckling and leaning down. Talion’s eyes found there way to the bigger uruk’s ass, for a fella with half his face burnt up his ass wasn’t too bad. Watching him roll his hips had his blood heating. See now he’s staring at an orcs ass, something they don’t tell you about being a widower in Mordor. Talion looked away and was clenching and unclenching his hands to avoid them drifting somewhere they SHOULD NOT GO. He may be stuck here but he is not gonna do that. The moans hadn’t picked up but the smacking sound of flesh on flesh had.

The sound was really unbearable. His mind was bringing up much more….stimulating images to match those sounds so once again he found himself looking. The bigger uruk had the archer’s legs over one shoulder, pants bunched at the edge of his boots while he thrusted into him. The light from the fire below seemed to shine off the sweat on his back. The quiet groans and moans drifting over to him, unconsciously his hands were clenching in time with his thrusts, same as a throbbing that he was refusing to acknowledge. At this point he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The smaller orcs hands came up to run over the defender’s neck and his good ear. Two clawed fingers stroking along the tip of his ear had him groan and pick up the pace. Talion shut his mouth when he realized his jaw had gone slack and he was panting slightly. 

One of those hands shifted down and teased at his neck. Then Talion watched as he dug in his claws and scratched him along his shoulder. The bigger uruk’s thrusts faltered and he turned his head to bite at the other orcs calf. The sound that left him sounded more like a repressed roar than anything a human could make. For a moment they stayed like that panting. The defender licking and sucking at the bite he’d given his partner. But then the archer patted him on the arm and the bigger orc stumbled to his feet. The smell of sweat and sex was heavy in the air but it seemed to grow stronger as the orc pulled out. Defender buckling up his pants Talion could see the archer still laying on the ground, legs up. The small trail leaking out of him, it had Talion biting at his lips. When the bigger uruk finished with his pants he pulled the smaller one up onto his feet.

“Gotta get back to my post, don’t want the captain after my hide again.” The defender said picking up his shield and before he grabbed his spear he picked up the crossbow and handed it to the other uruk.

The archer stared at him goofily as he got a pat on the side of the head before the defender climbed back down the ground. It took him a moment to realize he was standing there with his pants down. He pulled them back up and gave an eye to see if he was being watched. Talion waited till his back was turned to come out from behind the barrel. Approached the archer from behind he was crouched there for a moment, hesitant before he gave up and climbed up the wall with a soft huff. Landing on the other side of the wall he shook his head.

“Really Talion?” Celebrimbor asked but thankfully didn’t show himself.

While he suspected Celebrimbor was able to see him whether he showed himself to Talion or not. He’d really rather not have a confrontation while he was so flustered. 

“There are other archers.” Talion mumbled out his excuse. 

Sneaking to another building he’d hope that the climb up this taller one would cool him off. Hopefully this wouldn’t become a common thing. 

End


End file.
